


helping out a hero

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [34]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desperation, Distension, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Urophagia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: After the events of the Battle of Sword Valley, Dunban is injured. He relies on Fiora and you to care for him, but he knows exactly what keeps you coming back. Ever the tease, he eventually calls you on that crush. He wants to do something for you, to help out someone who helps him so much.
Relationships: Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles)/Reader
Series: Commissions [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> A commission for Zapp, hope you enjoy!

“Dunban, I’ve got your dinner here!” you call out, entering his room. You’ve been spending a lot of time at Dunban’s house lately, more than happy to help out the Hero of the Homs who saved Colony 9 and so many others a year ago. “Are you ready to eat?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Dunban says, already sitting up. He’s feeling better than usual today, you can tell, and you couldn’t be happier. 

“You look well today,” you say, carrying the tray of food over to him.

“Is that right? Well, I’m feeling a bit better too, so I’ll have to trust you,” Dunban says, chuckling. “It’s thanks to you and Fiora that I feel so much better, I’m sure of that!”

You can’t help blushing at his praise, even after all this time. It’s not the first time he’s praised you, and it won’t be the last either, but every time it gets you all flustered. Truthfully, you’ve had a hopeless crush on Dunban for years now. Growing up in Colony 9, and being a few years older than FIora, you’ve had the pleasure of growing up around him. Your crush only grew as time went on, especially after he sacrificed so much to save his people, including you.

“Oh, hush, we’re just happy to help out,” you answer, and Dunban shakes his head.

“No, that would maybe explain a week or so of this. Fiora I understand, she is my sister after all, but I can’t help but wonder what keeps you coming back,” Dunban muses, smiling at you as he reaches out for the food. He’s careful not to put much pressure on his injured arm, but manages well enough. He gestures for you to sit with him, and you take a seat at the foot of the bed.

“I don’t understand, I come back because I like seeing you, and helping you out!” you answer, completely genuinely. You’re leaving out the intense crush you have, the burning desire to see his face each day, but that isn’t something he  _ needs _ to know. You’ve never felt like the time was right for a confession of that scale, not with how much he’s had on his plate lately. Especially not when you’re so much younger.

“Yeah, but you’re a lovely little thing,” Dunban says, and your heart nearly stops. Lovely? “There’s surely someone you could be spending time with. Someone in the Colony eager for a date with you?”

“Oh, I’m not interested in anything like that right now!” you say, and it’s difficult not to add  _ with anyone besides you, Dunban. _ That would be closer to the truth, but it’s just so hard to speak your feelings after all this time. Why would someone so handsome and heroic want to settle down with you, anyway?

“Ah, that’s something of a shame. You take excellent care of me, so I know you’ll make someone very happy, someday,” Dunban says, as he starts eating his dinner. The conversation finally shifts, and internally you’re relieved. Dunban was saying some things to suggest he might know how you feel, and it was getting harder and harder to stay focused. If he had pushed much harder, you might have blurted out exactly how you feel!

~X~

You stop in to check on Dunban every day, usually several times a day. Fiora appreciates the help, as it gives her plenty of time to work on other things, and some free time of her own as well. Dunban would never admit to how much he needs help from either of you, but you know he appreciates you as well. There’s something about that noble strength of his, that refusal to give in no matter how much pain he’s suffering through, it only adds fuel to the flames of your passion.

Today, Dunban seems to be doing even better than he was yesterday. It warms your heart to see him improving so rapidly, especially with how much more talkative he is. Fiora is out shopping today, so you’ll be alone with Dunban for the better part of the day, and he seems pleased to talk with you while you tidy up his room.

“I’m very lucky, having such a cute helper,” Dunban says, carrying on with his usual teasing. You blush immediately, glancing over at him.

“Don’t tease me,” you say, but he only laughs.

“How can I not? You make it so easy, and the result is always worth it,” he explains, making you blush even harder. You walk over to him, placing your hands on your hips.

“You’re always such a tease, Dunban!” you jokingly chastise, breaking out in a grin as he laughs.

“And you love every second of it. That’s what keeps you coming back, isn’t it?” Dunban asks, and you freeze up. He’s back on this again?

“I come back because I want to help out!” you explain again. “You know that!”

“That’s what you say, anyway. But you’re here day after day, never taking a day off for yourself. So, you must have a pretty big crush on me, huh?” Dunban asks, and you feel your heart pounding. He didn’t just say that. He couldn’t have, there’s no way, even if he figured you out he wouldn’t just  _ say _ it like that, would he? 

Your mind races, trying to think of what to say as he grins up at you. Your face is burning, and you know you must be completely red by now. Really, there’s nothing you  _ can _ say, he’s completely right after all. You keep coming back because you have a crush on him, and you love spending time with him. Maybe that’s a weird reason, but you can’t help it.

Dunban doesn’t wait for long, however. He rises up, surprisingly quickly, and grabs hold of you with his good arm. He tips backwards, falling back into bed with you held tightly to him. You squeak as you land on top of him in bed, but he is quick. He pulls your face towards his, kissing you. Your squeak becomes a whimper, then a moan, as he pushes his tongue inside of your mouth, kissing you passionately. 

When he finally pulls back, he’s grinning even more than before. The way you melted completely onto him, joining into his kiss quickly, he knows he was right. He knows the crush he guessed at is real, and that you’re completely hopeless when it comes to him.

“I take it I was right, then?” he asks, knowing the answer.

“Yes,” you murmur, quietly. This all seems too good to be true, and you can’t help wondering if it isn’t more of his teasing.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Dunban answers, and your eyes widen.

“You’re glad?” you ask, and Dunban laughs again.

“Of course! You think I haven’t had my eye on you as well? Seeing you grow up with Fiora, you were always so cute. Watching you grow into a lovely young woman, and now having you around to help me during all of this has been so wonderful. How could I not fall for you, as well?”

“Y-you… what!?” you ask, completely stunned. This has to be some sort of dream, right? It simply can’t be real.

“I have a crush on you, too. So, why don’t we do something about it?” Dunban asks, shifting a bit. You settle more on to him, and you’re suddenly aware of just how hard he is. His erection is straining against his pants, and in turn, against you. 

“Dunban,” you say, a bit breathlessly. The room is suddenly so warm, and it’s hard to think straight. Dunban pulled you onto him, telling you he has feelings for you as well, and now he’s wanting to… to do something about it? You can feel just how eager he is, how hard he is, and know that’s because of you. “I love you.”

As soon as those words escape you, you clap your hand over your mouth. It’s too much, far too much too soon! How could you just throw that out there? It doesn’t seem to bother Dunban, though. He looks much the same, as if he’s not really surprised by your sudden confession.

“I guessed as much,” he says, chuckling, and you cry out.

“You thought so this whole time!? And you didn’t say anything?” you ask, your cheeks burning.

“What can I say, teasing you is far too fun. Though, it also didn’t feel right, with how sick I was. I’m feeling so much better now,” Dunban answers, pausing for a moment. “I might as well tell you that I love you, as well.”

“Y-you do?” you ask, stunned. Rather than answering, Dunban wraps his arm around you, pulling you in for another deep kiss. You can no longer remain still, and you wriggle in his grasp, feeling his body beneath yours, his erection still pressing against you.

You’re so lost in him that you hardly notice as he shifts, moving you with him. By the time you’re pulling back from the kiss, he’s sitting up, and you are as well. He turns you around, letting you nestle into his lap, as he reaches down, beneath your skirt. His hand is rough, scarred from his many battles, and you haven’t felt anything as wonderful as that warm roughness as he strokes along your thighs.

“Dunban,” you murmur, and he chuckles behind you. You can  _ feel _ his laughter, and he leans in, kissing your neck. It’s a brief kiss, and it quickly turns into a bite, which causes you to whimper in surprise.

“Relax, it’s okay. I’m going to be gentle,” Dunban says. He plans to take things slow with you, to coax your body into readiness. He slowly drifts along your thigh, until his hand is between your legs, pressing against your panties. “Hm, already a bit wet, aren’t you?”

“I… I…” you stammer, embarrassed.

“Relax, that’s good. That’s the goal, after all,” Dunban replies, as he slowly guides his finger up and down, pressing into you as much as your panties allow. “You can feel how big I am, can’t you? If that’s going to fit, I’ll have to get you ready.”

You can hardly think of a response to that. Dunban is getting you ready to fuck him.  _ Dunban _ is going to fuck you. It’s a fantasy you’ve indulged in time and time again, but now he is really holding you, touching you, actively preparing you for it. How could this have happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly? How could you possibly be this lucky?

Rather than expressing any of this whirlwind of emotion, you manage nothing more than a whimper, and Dunban laughs once more. He pushes your panties aside as he does, slowly working his finger inside of you. Your whimper becomes a moan, then, as the rough feeling of his finger entering you dominates everything else. He’s being so slow, so gentle, while it’s all you can do to keep still on his lap. 

“You’re such a good girl, you know,” Dunban muses, while he slowly fingers you. “I’ve wanted to do something like this for you for ages now.”

“You have?” you ask, already breathless.

“Mhm,” Dunban answers, “Always helping me out, asking nothing in return. I wanted to give you what it was you were too shy to ask for, and I’m glad I can finally do that.”

“I’m glad too,” you answer, earning another chuckle.

“You are, huh? No surprise there,” Dunban responds, and your face flushes once more. How does he always manage to tease you so much? He always has the upper hand, but you can’t even be mad, you love every second of it.

You fall quiet, not wanting to give him any more ammunition and also being far too excited to trust your voice. Dunban’s touch is measured, precise, and it takes him no time at all to find where you’re the most sensitive and focus his efforts there. In no time at all, your silence is broken. You can’t help crying out for him, for his touch. Just as you near climax, however, he pulls back.

“What?” you whine, and there’s that laugh again. “Why did you stop?”

“You’ll see,” Dunban answers, and his hand shifts, pushing your shirt up. He works his way under your bra, finding your nipple with ease. You’re so turned on by now that it takes very little to make you harden under his touch, and he begins rolling his fingers over you. He should have no way of knowing how sensitive you are, and yet, his touch is precise and measured. 

You can’t help shifting, tilting forward and spreading your legs, lining yourself up along one of Dunban’s legs and grinding down against him.

“Ah, you must really like this, hm?” Dunban teases, picking up his pace. It must have been some time for him, considering, but his touch is still precise and skilled. You can only imagine how incredible this would feel if he could use both hands, if one is this thrilling.

You lean your head back against his shoulder, letting him toy with you while you grind down against him. You twist back to look at him, and he meets your lips with his, kissing you while he drives you closer and closer to your limit. His fingers are far too skilled, and in the midst of your kiss, you are suddenly overwhelmed. You cry out, your noises muffled by his mouth, as you tense up on his lap. He pulls back, eager to watch your face as you come, and he doesn’t seem at all disappointed. Once you come down, he pulls his hand back, reaching down as you’re still resting on his leg. 

He pulls out his cock, and you find it impossible to look away. He’s  _ big. _ Really big, and you aren’t entirely sure how all of that is supposed to fit inside of you. Still, you want this. You’re so wet now, so turned on, you  _ need _ this. He grabs hold of you once more, pulling you back against him, and you can feel his cock against your back. 

“Lift up,” Dunban says, and you comply, pushing up. He guides you back, then down, until you’re just above his cock. “Hold me in place.”

“O-okay,” you reply, reaching down and taking his cock in hand. You’re a bit hesitant, but Dunban is firm behind you, his very presence encouraging you. You guide his tip towards your cunt, nestling it into you, gasping out as the warmth of his cock begins to push into you. His grip on you tightens, as he holds you, finally pulling you down onto him. 

You cry out, a mix of pain and pleasure overwhelming you as his cock enters you. You can feel your body stretching to accommodate, working to fit him,and you’ve never felt this  _ full _ before. It’s your first time, but nothing could have prepared you for his size. You work to settle down onto him, until you’re finally resting on his lap once more, his cock filling you. You look down, hardly able to believe all of him is inside of you, and you are shocked to find you can  _ see _ his cock inside of you.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you were that small,” Dunban comments, noticing as well. You reach down, placing your hand over the bulge of Dunban’s cock, moaning as you realize just how large he is. With your hand in place, Dunban pulls back, and you can feel your stomach return to its normal shape. He thrusts in, and your hand is lifted with his thrust, as his cock stretches you once more. He falls into a steady rhythm, and you can’t help holding your hand there, feeling the way your body is shifted by his cock. 

“You’re so big, Dunban,” you comment, breathless already.

He doesn’t answer, at least not verbally. Instead, he picks up his pace, his thrusts up into you growing faster, rougher. With each movement you can  _ feel _ your stomach shifting beneath your hand, just as you can feel his cock inside of you. It’s such a bizarre feeling, but also intoxicating. You love every second of it, love the way your body works to accommodate his massive size.

He groans, losing himself in your pussy, fucking you as hard as he can manage. And even with his time spent bedridden he is intense. There’s a strength in all of his motions, a power you are completely unable to resist, as if you would even want to. You are more than happy to let go, to give yourself over to Dunban. This may be some sort of reward for you, but you want him to enjoy every second of it as well.

From the sounds of it, he certainly does. His groans are more and more frequent, and whatever stable rhythm he began with has faded completely. His thrusts are sporadic, desperate, as he is driven closer and closer to his limit by your body. Knowing that this is all because of you, that you are the one Dunban is filling, that you are the one pushing him to his very limit, it only adds to the pleasure you feel as he rams into you. Time and time again you feel him shove into you, your hand shifted by his cock, and each time you cry out for him.

Eventually, you can handle no more. Your body is pushed past its limit, and you cry out his name, louder than ever before. You tremble, climax crashing over you like a wave, while Dunban continues thrusting into you. The way you tighten up around him, your cunt squeezing at his cock as you come, finally proves too much for the hero. With a final groan, and one last push into you, he finally comes. You feel the warmth of his seed flooding into you, as he slumps forward, chin resting on your shoulder. He holds you on top of him for some time, even after he’s finally spent, leaving his cock inside of you. Eventually, he pulls back, falling into bed and tugging you down with him.

~X~

The two of you lay together for some time, catching your breath and trying to think of where to go from here. Dunban isn’t quiet for long, however.

“Did you enjoy your reward?” Dunban asks, eventually.

“I did, very much,” you answer, blushing.

“I’m glad, though, I suppose it was quite a bit more than that, considering,” Dunban says, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah,” you reply, “Because I told you everything!”

“Not like I didn’t have plenty to say to you, too, you know!” Dunban replies, chuckling that same chuckle. “I’m glad you feel the same way, you know. It’s very refreshing. Always assumed that’s what kept you coming back, but you know what they say about assuming.”

“It was a safe one, for sure,” you comment, smiling at him,

“Anyway, I’ll be right back,” Dunban says, pushing up and getting out of bed. “Remember when I could hardly get up for the bathroom?”

Dunban laughs, pushing himself to his feet. It’s true that at the start, he could hardly manage to get out of bed on his own, and would need either your or Fiora’s help to make it to the bathroom. There were quite a few close calls back then, and you remember them far more fondly than you think you should. Even that little joke was enough to get a reaction from you, as you look up at him, biting your lip. He freezes up, immediately able to tell that you’re turned on by this. 

“Ah, wait, did you… enjoy that?” Dunban asks, and you can’t help but squeak, clapping your hands over your face.

“N-no, of course not!” you argue, though Dunban sees right through you.

“I’m not going to be upset or anything, it’s fine,” he assures you, smiling down at you. Slowly, you move your hands away from your face.

“You don’t mind?” you ask, and he shakes his head. 

“Of course not,” Dunban promises. “Want me to prove it?”

You’re completely stunned by his confidence as he pulls you to your feet, only to help you onto your knees. He’s freeing his cock in no time, fidgeting a bit as he does. You can imagine how hard this must be for him, how long he must have held out in favor of holding you, and that only adds to the ache you feel building up within you. 

“You… you want me to…?” you ask, hardly able to speak. Your excitement is building and building, ever higher, and Dunban gestures towards his cock.

“I’m not sure what you’d prefer, but like I said, I want to prove to you that liking this sort of thing is fine by me,” Dunban answers. 

Far too shy to speak your desires outright, you lean in, pressing your lips to his cock. You part them, taking him inside of your mouth, and Dunban seems surprised.

“In your mouth?” he asks, a bit frantic but wanting to confirm. You nod slightly, the best you can manage with his cock in your mouth, and he finally lets go. He grips the back of your head, holding you steady as he begins to piss, filling your mouth. You hardly have any time to savor the taste, working as hard as you can to swallow his piss before your mouth is too full. It’s difficult, but you manage to keep up, not wasting a single drop of his piss as he empties himself inside of you. You look up at him all the while, making eye contact as you drink his piss, and Dunban seems to love every second of it.

When he’s finally done, his grip doesn’t let up at all. It would seem that he  _ really _ enjoyed the show, as you feel him hardening inside of your mouth. WIthout warning, he begins bucking his hips, fucking your face. He’s not rough, at least, not compared to earlier, but he’s so _ big _ it’s still rather difficult to keep up with his efforts. Nonetheless, you enjoy it, pressing a hand beneath your skirt to touch yourself as he thrusts into your mouth again and again.

“That’s enough,” he says, suddenly pulling back. You continue looking up at him, and he can tell you’re eager for more. “Won’t do me much good to get off all on my own when you’re so insatiable, will it?”

“Insatiable!?” you ask, shocked he would say such a thing outright. Of course, given how turned on you are right now, he is right. “I… I do want more, you’re right.”

“Well, how about you take the lead this time?” Dunban asks, laying down once more. He’s on his back, cock still out and hard, and you know what comes next. You climb into bed with him, straddling him. You’re still a bit nervous, still new to all of this, but it’s not hard to work yourself into position. You guide his cock into you, the same as before, and slowly sink down onto him. 

Though it doesn’t change anything about his size, there’s something about being in control that seems to make this easier. You can go at your own pace, taking him slowly. Or, perhaps your body is already getting used to him? You like the idea of that, of knowing that your body is shifting for Dunban, and hope that if that’s the case that it continues. Being with your hero, with your crush of years now, is something you don’t think you’ll ever get used to.

It’s safe to say that you couldn’t be happier, however, especially as you hear him groan beneath you, losing himself to your efforts. He spurs you on, as you begin bouncing on his lap. His cock fills you, and you feel the bulge from it as you fuck him, just like before. In a way, this could become another way you take care of Dunban. It’s another need, after all, and one that only you can take care of. With that in mind, you pick up the pace, eager to please Dunban in any way that you can.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, Dunban, please!” you cry out, a mixture of worry and pleasure coloring your voice. He doesn’t answer, at least, not vocally. Instead, he pushes his tongue deeper into you, pushing you closer and closer to your limit. You don’t know how you’re supposed to handle this, sitting on his face like this, given the circumstances. He insisted on you riding his face, even in your current state, and you aren’t pushy enough to tell him no. 

With Dunban, you don’t think you could ever say no. Your relationship has really taken off now, and you feel like the luckiest girl alive. Your crush of so many years, admitting that he has the same feelings for you that you do for him? How could things get any better? After so much time spent with him, taking care of him and getting closer as you did, it feels so great to finally take that last step, to be able to tell Dunban that you love him each and every day, and have him return those words to you.

Of course, he doesn’t leave anything to be desired in bed, either. Once you roused his sexual appetite, it seems the man can hardly be satisfied. You’ve heard Dickson refer to him as “Beast” a couple of times, and know that his old friend must not even have half an idea just how beastly Dunban can truly be. Even when it comes to pleasuring you, there’s a certain animalistic drive that is behind his actions. He reaches up, holding you steady with one arm, while driving his tongue into you.

He explores your body hungrily, greedily. His movements are all for you, dedicated to nothing but getting you off, tracing shapes within you one second, pulling back, making you cry out, only to drive his tongue in again. He teases you, even as he works to get you off, and it’s a delightfully intoxicating mix that you know you’ll never get enough of. Of course, at the moment you’re a bit preoccupied. Not only are you trying to savor the feeling of him eating you out, but you are fighting against your own bladder.

He didn’t give you a chance to go to the bathroom, after your walk over to his place. He insisted on eating you out, almost as if he could tell how bad off you were. It wouldn’t surprise you, considering how much he’s come to enjoy this sort of thing with you. In fact, you’re almost certain he wants you to lose control on top of him. To relieve yourself, even with his face buried in your cunt. 

You aren’t sure, and would probably be too shy even if you were, but it is rapidly approaching the point where you will have no choice. Your bladder burns, as you strain to hold it. You know you can’t last much longer, especially with him not slowing in the slightest, doing nothing but focusing all of his efforts on you. Every sensation of his tongue within you pushes you that much closer to your limit, in more ways than one. How can you ever withstand him? He’s too strong, too handsome, and far too good at this.

You try your best, but ultimately, he is too much for you. Your whimpers and cries peak, as you cry out his name, a final desperate plea. Dunban doesn’t stop, even as you come. He continues eating you out, even when your cry shifts, becoming a whine. You can’t hold back any longer, not as your body trembles from the force of your orgasm. It proves too much, and you can’t stop the stream of piss that escapes you. It feels so good, so fucking fantastic, finally feeling relief after holding it in for so long.

You’re so lost in the euphoric release of your orgasm coupled with the relief of your rapidly emptying bladder that you could almost forget where Dunban is. A groan of pleasure from him quickly reminds you, however, and you squeak. He isn’t put off in the least, however, having only shifted his mouth a bit so that he can catch the stream of your piss. He drinks down every drop he can manage, eager to taste you, and somehow that only makes all of this worse. Worse, but somehow, better. You feel your arousal peaking once more, simply knowing that Dunban is this eager to drink your piss.

As eager as you were to drink his, and something about that drives you wild. He’s so perfect, and you can’t believe you’re this lucky. How could he have fallen for you just as hard as you fell for him? It still doesn’t seem real, even as you climb off of him, legs shaky and weak, and he grins up at you.

“See? If you’d taken a break, I would have missed out on all of that,” Dunban says, and you feel your cheeks flush. It’s so hard to handle him sometimes, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You really liked that?” you ask, nervous.

“Well, yeah. I picked it up from you, didn’t I?” Dunban asks, and your blush deepens. He’s right, of course, but saying it outright like that is almost too much. You’re still not entirely over all of that, and can’t help being shy around him. This is too much like a dream come true. A dream you always worry you might wake up from. But as you glance over at Dunban, noticing the way his cock bulges against his pants, you know he’s about to prove this is no dream.

“Oh,” you say, but Dunban only smirks up at you. He reaches down, working his cock free, then motions for you to shift over. You do so, straddling him, and he grabs hold of your hip, helping ease you down onto him.

“That got me so turned on, I need you,” Dunban groans, as his cock finally fills you. 

“I need you too,” you answer, hardly satisfied. Dunban is good with his mouth, of course, but nothing compares to the way his cock fills you. He’s so huge, and you slowly work your way down, taking in more and more of him. It’s an incredible feeling, the way your body stretches to accommodate him, making room. By the time your ass settles onto his thighs, you can glance down, and see the bulge his cock makes within you. You moan, reaching up, gently stroking the bump, and Dunban smiles up at you.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this,” he says, and you have to agree. Of course, he doesn’t give you much of a chance. Before you can speak, he’s pushing you up a bit, only to begin thrusting up into you. You rise up, supporting yourself with your knees, as he fucks you from beneath. It’s enough to get you moving, bouncing up and down on his cock in time with his movements, until he finally relaxes, letting you take control. You try your best to maintain a steady rhythm, rising up and down, watching the way your body shifts because of him. 

You don’t think you’ll ever get enough of that, of the way your body can barely handle him, even as you strive to handle more and more, to push yourself even that little bit harder. It’s too good, like nothing you’ve felt before, and you never can manage to hold out against him. Be it his cock, his tongue, or even his fingers, Dunban always knows just how to reduce you to a whimpering mess. Tonight is no different, and in no time at all, you’re crying out his name, trembling on his cock as you settle down one last time.

It’s enough to push him over the edge as well, his climax eclipsing yours, as he moans. You feel his seed spill into you, filling your cunt, and it’s enough to earn Dunban another moan. It’s such a lovely feeling, so warm and intimate, and you’re glad DUnban doesn’t seem too concerned about it. He’s never held back with you, not in any regard, and as you slump forward onto him, he wraps his arm around you, holding you tight. 

~X~

Even as time goes on, Dunban stays every bit as insatiable. When the mood strikes him, he can’t hold back, and luckily, you’re always wet when you’re around him. You can’t help it, he’s everything you’ve ever dreamed of, and you always want him. Sometimes, however, it is you that initiates things. Today, Dunban is getting ready for the day, sitting up on the side of the bed, when you climb into his lap. It doesn’t take much, a few kisses, your hands on his back, and he’s hard.

You didn’t bother with panties today, knowing exactly what you were after, and Dunban groans with delight as he pushes into you. With you riding his lap, he holds you steady, letting you bounce up and down on him. It doesn’t take long for him to reach climax, filling you with his seed once more. The warmth that floods into you is enough to make you cry out as well, your voice joining his in orgasm.

~X~

Today, he holds you down, holding one of your legs up, above your head, as he slams into you. He’s rougher than usual, really letting all of his desires out in full force. There’s no rhythm, nothing but pure raw passion as he fucks you. You’re his, and he is eager to prove it, to drive his cock into you over and over again. All you can do is moan, whimper, and try to keep up as he pounds into you.

You don’t mind, in fact, you love every second of it. His cock fills you, far too big for you, especially with how rough he’s being, but you don’t care. You can take it, you can take anything for Dunban, and he knows it. Each thrust pushes you closer, and when you finally come, your pussy tightening up around him, Dunban comes as well. He doesn’t pull out, far too gone to bother, and your climax continues, like an aftershock, as his come spills into you.

~X~

Sometimes, he’s on you as soon as you make it into his room. He’ll push you up against the wall, ramming into you, and you instinctively reach down, feeling the point where his cock bulges out of you. With each thrusts, you feel your body move, and you cry out again and again. He moans your name, leans in to kiss you neck, nip at your ear, all driving you crazy as he holds you tight against him.

He never lasts long like this, and only resorts to this when he’s truly turned on. When he’s been waiting for you to arrive, and simply can’t make it a second longer without being inside of you. It’s bizarre, thinking that Dunban is every bit as needy for you as you are for him, something you never would have expected. But, naturally, you couldn’t be happier. You’re in absolute bliss as his cock slams into you again and again, as you feel your body strain, struggling to withstand his assault.

And, of course, that bliss is nothing compared to the ecstasy you feel as your orgasm finally crashes over you. It’s like a wave, breaking over you, and you can’t even begin to keep quiet. You’re lucky Fiora is out for the day, or she would definitely have heard you. Of course, she knows about the two of you by now, but it’s still not something you’d want her to have to listen to. At least, not if you can help it.

As you’re lost in the throes of orgasm, Dunban doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow. He continues pounding into you, holding you against the wall, needing only one arm to keep your tiny form steady as he fucks you. He cries out, after a moment, and is so lost in his passion that he fills you up once more. You’re getting addicted to that feeling, to the warmth that floods into you, and don’t think you could ever get enough.

~X~

It’s hard to settle on a “favorite” with this sort of thing, but you love when Dunban shoves you down over the bed. Sometimes, he seems completely unable to wait, pushing you down, lifting your skirt and yanking down your panties. He’s always so glad he doesn’t  _ have _ to bother with foreplay, that you’re perpetually so horny around him that even the bare minimum gets you soaking wet.

He loves teasing you, and driving you crazy, but when he’s this needy, he simply can’t wait to be inside of you. He shoves in, groaning as he does, and you’re left a whimpering mess. His cock fills you, as big as ever, and you can hardly think straight as he falls into rhythm. His thrusts are steady, rough, until he loses all semblance of control.

He goes from the man you know and love to an animal, thinking of nothing but his base desires, holding your hip as he fucks you, harder and faster than you think you should be able to handle, and yet, you love every second of it. He is always pushing you past what you thought was your limit, making you go that much further, and every time you find that you can handle so much more of him than you thought.

You often remember how impossibly big he seemed at first, how you never would have imagined his cock could even fit inside of you, but now he’s fucked you silly so many times. Every time he breaks your limits, pushing you that much further, you come back wanting more. As he tenses up inside of you, you bury your face in your pillow, gripping the sheets, crying out as he drives you to yet another climax. He reaches his limit as well, filling you up with his come once again.

~X~

You stare at the test for a while. You know what it says, you can read it perfectly. You’re late, and you know the test only confirms what you thought. But how could this happen? You wrack your brain, trying to think of when you might have been this careless. Of course, as countless times Dunban finished inside of you come rushing back, you realize this was inevitable. He never used protection, and you weren’t exactly doing anything yourself.

Of course you’d wind up pregnant eventually. Honestly, it’s a wonder it took this long. You aren’t sure what you’re going to do, how you’re going to tell him. He already does so much, supporting Fiora and Shulk within his household, is he really going to want to add a child on top of that? What if he is upset with you, what if he thinks you should have been more careful? You run through countless scenarios, worrying yourself far more than is necessary. 

The more you thinks about it, the more worried you gett. But you have to tell him. You can’t just keep this to yourself, you have no idea what to do, and anything you do is his decision as well. No, you just needs to tell him, to let him know what happened, and deal with whatever comes next! Dunban is courageous, a real hero, and you only need to be half the hero he was to deal with this!

~X~

“You had something to talk about?” Dunban asks, concern weighing down his voice. It’s rare that your encounters start with anything other than sex, as the two of you can hardly keep your hands off each other. But Dunban can tell something is worrying you, even before you say as much.

“Yes, I… got some news recently,” you start. Even after how much you planned this out, how much you worried, you still aren’t sure of how to say any of this.

“Oh? Good news, or bad news?” Dunban asks.

“Well, that sort of depends, I guess!” You answer, and he cocks his head.

“Now, come on, don’t fool around. I just need to know if I should be worried or not!” Dunban says, shaking his head. He laughs, and it has a calming effect on you. You realize, suddenly, who it is that you’re talking to. Nothing ever holds Dunban back, and you’re sure this won’t either. 

“Well, um… I’m late this month,” you say, finally. Dunban seems a bit confused, but then his eyes widen. “I took a test, as well, and… I’m pregnant.”

“You are?” Dunban asks, stunned. You nod, and he seems to think for a moment. His face is stony, cold, and you worry for a moment that maybe he won’t be as happy as you thought.

“That’s wonderful!” Dunban says, pulling you down with him into bed. He presses his lips to yours, kissing you passionately, already slipping his hand down to your stomach. Of course you’re not showing yet, but he’s trying to feel anyway, to see if he can feel any sign of the baby growing within you. He can’t, but he seems overjoyed anyway. He doesn’t break the kiss for several moments, holding you tightly against him, trying to show every ounce of his love and support in this one passionate kiss.

Your heart is pounding, you feel so happy, so lucky, knowing that Dunban is just as excited as you are. Knowing that he is happy with this news allows all of the excitement that had been bubbling up, mingling with fear, to burst within you. Your only real fear was how Dunban might react, and knowing he’s just as happy as you? That’s enough to melt away everything else, leaving only pure joy.

“This is wonderful,” Dunban says, finally pulling back. “I knew we were being risky, but I hadn’t really considered this. We’ll simply have to be wed, and soon.”

“W-wed!?” you squeak, and Dunban laughs.

“Of course!” he says, “You think I’d not settle down with you during all of this? I was already considering it, this just sort of ah… speeds things up a bit? Don’t think this is my proposal, either, that will be far more exciting than this!”

Dunban sits up, and you glance over at him, noticing that he’s hard. It seems he’s excited in more ways than one, and you can’t deny that you are as well. You’re so happy, so overjoyed, you reach over, unzipping his pants. Moved by your excitement, you pull his cock free, and lean in, pressing your lips against his head.

“Guess we’re both this excited then, huh?” Dunban asks, and you part your lips, taking him into your mouth. You begin bobbing your head up and down, struggling as always to fit his cock, but Dunban soon takes matters into his own hands. Grabbing the back of your head, he helps guide you down onto him, helping you take more and more of his cock. He’s so big, you feel your throat stretching to try and fit him, doing your best not to gag on him, but the heat building up within you surges. You’re going to marry him, to be his wife, and you couldn’t be happier! You want to show him how happy you are, to make him feel good, and his moans of pleasure only add to the arousal building up within you.

He begins to buck upward, adding his own motions to the blowjob, and you go with the flow. He’s rough, as always, but that only makes it better. Rough from Dunban is always so passionate, so loving, that you can never get enough. You can tell it’s not out of any desire to overpower you, or anything like that, it is simply that his love and desire overwhelm him so much that he can’t help it. He needs you, and he never holds anything back from you.

Just as you begin to get tired, he pulls back, groaning. He comes, his seed covering your face as he finishes, seeming to enjoy the sight of you covered in his come.

“Ah, sorry,” Dunban says, panting from his efforts.

“Don’t be,” you respond, already cleaning yourself up. Wiping off your face obscures your vision, but you feel Dunban moving, shifting on the bed. He spreads your legs as you clean up, pushing a hand between them, feeling how absolutely soaked you are. Even your skirt is damp, as the arousal you’ve felt blowing him overwhelmed you. You moan, surprised by the sudden contact, but Dunban seems determined. He slips your panties down, and you help to kick them off.

Once exposed, he pushes his face between your legs, forcing his tongue into your cunt. He’s relentless, eating you out with every bit of the intensity you used to suck him off. He is relentless, pushing you closer to your limit with each movement of his tongue. He traces shapes within you, wreaking havoc on you, reducing you to a whimpering mess in no time at all. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow, until you finally cry out, his name on your lips, trembling as you come for him. He only pulls back when your climax ends, reaching between his legs, stroking himself to full hardness.

“There we go, I’m ready for more,” Dunban says, and you feel as though your heart is going to beat out of your chest. He’s relentless, proving just how happy he is by how insatiable he’s become. He wants you, wants more of you, and soon you’re going to be his wife. You lay back, as he climbs on top of you, thrusting into you.

“Ah, Dunban,” you moan, and he reaches up, stroking your face lovingly. You follow after his hand, opening your mouth, letting him slip a finger inside. You suck on it, as he begins thrusting into you in earnest. He pulls back his hand, needing to grab hold of you to steady himself, but the way he shudders as he removes his finger tells you just how much he loved that. 

Once he’s got hold of you, his thrusts become steady, measured. You can tell he wants this to last, for both of you to have an incredible time, and he wastes no time in getting to it. You watch his face as he fucks you, often glancing down to see his cock bulging up, far too big for your tiny body. Dunban is always so huge when he’s on top of you, taking up your whole world, and that’s fitting. He means the world to you, and has for so long, you can hardly believe you’ve gotten this lucky. He’s going to propose to you! You’re going to have a child with him!

It was just a crush, a silly delusion that this older man would fall for you, but he did. He did, and he loves you so much. He repeats those words, along with your name, so much that they might as well be a mantra. He fucks you tenderly, holding you tightly, and you lose yourself in his rhythmic pumping. The repetition of your name, of his love for you, and all you can do is whimper, moan, trying to hold out for as long as you possibly can. Dunban is perfect, you know that much. He’s perfect, and you are so happy. Slowly, his pace begins to quicken. Even his desire to prolong this as much as possible has its limits, and part of you is relieved. If he’s nearing his limit, you can finally stop holding back. You can stop fighting so hard to last alongside him, and let go. 

Not that you have much choice in the matter, anyway. In a few more thrusts, you’re there, crying out for him as your body trembles beneath him. It’s one of the most passionate climaxes you’ve felt, your vision going fuzzy from the pure intensity of it, and the feeling of your body tightening up on his cock is enough to push Dunban over the edge as well. He thrusts in, one last time, coming inside just as he has so many times before.

Of course, now, there really is nothing to worry about. You could almost laugh, considering that’s what caused all of this in the first place. But you couldn’t be happier. You’re going to marry him, to be his wife, and start a family with him. Everything is happening so quickly, but you find that you can’t wait for what comes next. 


	3. Chapter 3

You aren’t showing heavily yet, your pregnancy not that far along, but Dunban is still so very sweet and gentle with you. It’s not as if he  _ wasn’t _ before, it’s just even more extreme now. There’s something about knowing you’ve got the life of his child growing within you that makes him extremely gentle with you now. Today, he’s asked you to drop by, saying there’s something important the two of you need to discuss.

You would have likely dropped by today anyway, knowing you, but it’s interesting that he would say something like that. You don’t know if you should be excited or worried, but seeing Dunban is always a delight, so you make your way through town happily. Reaching his home, entering and heading to his room, you’re surprised to find him already dressed. And dressed well, on top of that. 

Given his conditions, improving as they may be, it’s rare that he gets dressed up unless there’s something happening. Your heart is already pounding, thinking of what it might be. You don’t want to be too excited, you don’t want to get your hopes up, but he smiles when you enter the room, approaching you happily. If he’s this happy, you know it must be something good. And if it’s something good, there’s only one place your mind can go.

“Ah, there you are,” he says, as he reaches you. He claps a hand on your shoulder, smiling down at you. “I have something to say, and something to give you.”

“Of course, Dunban,” you say, matching his smile with one of your own. He drops to one knee then, staring up at you, and the change is so sudden, so drastic. You’re not used to standing over him, and certainly not used to him seeming a bit nervous. But as he reaches into his pocket with his good hand, pulling out a small box, your heart practically stops.

“I wanted to ask you something, something important. I’m sure you already know, given everything, but I wanted to do this right,” Dunban explains, opening the box as best as he can with one hand. As it opens, revealing a beautiful ring and confirming everything you;d hoped for, you can’t help gasping out in delight. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh, yes, yes, yes!” you answer, as soon as the question leaves his lips. You knew this question was coming, but it doesn’t make it any less of a dream come true. These are the words you’ve wanted to hear from Dunban for so long now, words you’ve wished he would ask you since you were a child. And now here he is, kneeling before you, ring in hand, asking you. It’s amazing, nothing could ever top this moment, as Dunban shifts, removing the ring and sliding it onto your finger.

“I’m so glad,” Dunban says, shaking his head. “Can you believe I was a bit nervous? It’s not like I wondered what your answer would be or anything, we’ve already talked about all of this, but still… part of me was worried!”

“You don’t have a thing to worry about, Dunban. I would always say yes, this is exactly what I’ve wanted, what I’ve dreamed of for years now!” You answer, gushing, letting all of your feelings out.

“Good, it’s been my dream these past few months as well, you know. You’re a wonderful young lady, and I’m glad I can call you my fiancee now. Soon, I’ll be happy to call you my wife. I promise, we’re going to have a great life together,” Dunban says, and you’re just so happy. So pleased that he would be saying these romantic things to you after so long. It’s still so hard to believe, but you never want to wake up from this dream come true.

“I’m so happy,” you repeat, and Dunban smiles up at you, finally rising back to his feet. He wraps his arm around you, pulling you in close.

“Think you could be even happier?” he asks, his hand drifting down.

“I think so, yes,” you agree, already knowing where he’s going with this. Your heart is still pounding, and the room feels so warm. You’re so excited, it’s easy for that excitement to shift into arousal. Dunban is so close to you, dressed up so nice, and his scent fills your nostrils as he holds you so close.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Dunban says, pressing in even closer. Now, you can feel how hard he is, and wonder how long he’s been hiding his erection. You’ve been too distracted to notice, but now, it’s all you can think about. “Come on, let’s go celebrate.”

With that, Dunban leads you to his bed, helping you down first. Your skirt is easy for him to push up, your panties coming down just as easily. As he works, you’re unzipping his pants, handling the harder part for him. Once his cock is free, he settles down onto you, as you spread your legs. It’s easy for him to push into you, both of you so very accustomed to each other by now. 

You’re wet, eager for his cock, and as he pushes into you, you can’t help moaning. He leans in, kissing you as he fills you, groaning into your kiss. He’s perfect, so absolutely perfect, and you know you must be the luckiest woman alive. Dunban is going to marry you. He’s going to be your husband. It’s everything you’ve ever wanted, your dreams come true, and you’re going to have a family together on top of it all. How could you ever want for anything, now that he’s in your life? Now that you’re going to be wed?

“I love you,” he murmurs, pulling back from the kiss just long enough to say those three beautiful words. You try to respond in kind, but he’s on you again, already knowing. It doesn’t take long for you to reach your limit, not like this, and you’re soon crying out through the kiss. Muffled as you are, he feels your delight as much as he hears it, but he’s nowhere near done with you.

With how tender he’s being, how gentle and loving, it’s a far cry from the usual way he fucks you. His roughness is replaced by sweet, gentle thrusts, as he holds you as best as he can with his good arm. It’s such a contrast, and one you enjoy, but for Dunban, he can hold out for much longer.

It’s not that he’s  _ not _ enjoying himself, he is loving every second, you can tell from how he kisses you, the gentle grunts of effort that escape him, it’s obvious he loves this. But he’s not giving it his all, not pushing in as hard as he can manage with every single thrust. He is playing to his endurance, and there’s no doubt in your mind he’ll be at this for some time before he finally reaches his peak. You’re simply holding on, savoring it, enjoying each second you have with your future husband.

Dunban loves you, he proposed to you, and now, he’s fucking you so slowly, so sweetly. Whenever he pulls back, her murmurs in your ear, telling you how lovely you look, how amazing you feel, his praise causing the room to spin as he fucks you. You’ve never been so turned on, even as he pushes you to climax after climax, your body still aches for more. Dunban knows exactly what he’s doing to you, knows all the right buttons to push, and seems to derive a certain sense of pride from each and every orgasm he can push you through.

It’s heaven. Plain and simple, this is absolute heaven. Naturally, he can’t last forever. It’s a wonder he’s held out for as long as he has, with the way your cunt is tightening up around his cock, squeezing him with each time you climax. He’s eventually going to break, and it finally happens. With one last thrust, he collapses on top of you, groaning as he comes, his seed spilling into you. You wrap your arms around him, clinging to him as his warmth floods into you. It’s enough to push you to another climax, holding your betrothed tightly as you take in his scent, his come, and his love. You couldn’t be happier, and it’s no wonder the two of you quickly drift off to sleep, exhausted totally by your efforts.

~X~

The wedding is soon, of course. Dunban doesn’t want much of a scandal, people are already going to talk about how much younger you are, how you’re so close to his sister’s age. He doesn’t mind any of it, being the hero of the colony and all, but he doesn’t want you to put up with added gossip if people find out just how early he got you pregnant. 

Given the rush, it’s maybe not quite the event it could have been, but he still goes to great lengths to make sure the ceremony is beautiful. You couldn’t ask for anything more, that’s for sure, lost in absolute bliss. Everyone tells you how beautiful you look, how lovely the ceremony is, and how lucky you are to be settling down with a hero like Dunban.

Of course, you know. It’s not like he hasn’t been your hero long before everyone else. Even before he saved the colony and took on his heroic celebrity, you’ve loved him. You’ve wanted this. Now, your dream has come true, and hearing everyone talk to you like this is everything you could have wanted. You’re Dunban’s wife. You married him, you really managed to live out that dream, and now, that dream will never end.

The honeymoon is nice as well, though the two of you don’t go far. Most of the time you spend is alone, in bed together, celebrating the future you’re going to have with each other. Much like after his proposal, Dunban fucks you with that special sort of gentleness, being so sweet and loving with each second you spend together.

He seems so happy, smiling every time you meet his gaze. You hope that this is a dream come true for him as well, that you can be a perfect wife that makes your husband the happiest man alive. And so far, it seems like that’s not a lofty goal. Not a lofty goal at all, considering how happy he seems.

You’re going to have a family, you’re going to have a home, and your hero is finally all yours. Even after the two of you return home, the blissful happiness you felt on the honeymoon and during the wedding does not fade at all. This will be the new normal for you, and you can’t wait to meet every day you have with your husband with a smile. Life is so perfect, and you’re so happy.

~X~

As time goes on, and you start to show more, Dunban does have to be more careful. He’s simply too big, and even fucking you more gently, he wants to make sure he isn’t doing any harm to the young life growing within you. He’s cautious, incredibly so, opting for alternatives to fucking your tight cunt. He can wait until after you have your child, even if it might be hard. Luckily, going for alternatives, Dunban doesn’t have to be as gentle.

Truth be told, you’ve missed how rough your husband can be. And now, that you’re on your knees, taking his cock between your lips, you know he can be a bit rougher. You gaze up at him as he tips your head back, holding you steady as he pushes his cock deeper, into your throat. You can’t help a moan from escaping you, muffled as it may be by his cock sliding down your throat. You can feel your body stretching to accommodate him, as always, his massive cock far too much for you. At least, it used to be. By now, you’re more or less used to this. To the feeling of your body making way for Dunban, and you’ve come to enjoy it. You’re sure he can see the way his cock stretches you, and the thought of that thrills you. It’s lovely, every second with Dunban feeling like another second of heaven.

He can be rough again like this, and he takes full advantage of that. He holds you steady, keeping your head still, as he pounds his cock into your throat time and time again. He’s still as durable as ever, showing no sign of slowing or stopping as time goes on. He loves this, absolutely loves how much of him you can take. He loves seeing the look of sheer delight on your face as he uses you, as he gives you every ounce of energy and force he’s got and you keep on taking it, ready for more. When he can be an animal, having his way with you, not worrying about a thing, is when the two of you are both at your happiest. It’s strange, you loved the gentle sex with him, it was exciting in its own way, but when Dunban really gives it everything he’s got like this, nothing else compares.

He’s an animal, fucking you with all of his might, using your throat, and all you can do is endure, looking up at him with stars in your eyes as he fucks your throat. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his limit. As he finally peaks, he pushes in as deep as he can manage, coming down your throat. You endure it, loving the feeling of his come spilling into you. He’s perfect, your perfect husband, and even this is nothing but pure bliss for you.

Once he pulls back out, leaving you to pant and sputter, catching your breath, he sits down on the bed. You climb onto his lap, facing him, and he holds you close, both of you working to catch your breath, to recover. You know he’s not done, not by a long shot, but rest is essential. It’s been a while since he went all out like this, after all, and he’s not quite as used to it as he once was.

“I love you,” Dunban says, once he’s caught his breath enough to speak.

“I love you too,” you answer, smiling at him. He reaches down, gently stroking your belly. It’s so big now, filled with the life growing within you. With his child,  _ your _ child that he planted within you. You know Dunban will be a wonderful father, and you hope you can be a wonderful mother as well. You’re so looking forward to your future, to having this child together, and you know Dunban is too.

“Have you thought much more on the name, yet?” Dunban asks, and you shake you head.

“No, it’s so hard. You come up with anything?” you ask, and Dunban shakes his head as well.

“I’m sure something will come to us in the moment, huh?” Dunban asks, grinning. You nod, equally sure. You feel him stirring beneath you, finally rested enough from his earlier efforts, and now conversation is coming to a close.

“Ready for more?” Dunban asks, and you nod, already pushing up a bit. With you lifted up, he lines his cock up, pressing it against your ass. It’s a tight fit, of course, and you’re a bit nervous as always. Anal with Dunban is a challenge, but it’s one you’ve faced countless times before. It’s the best option right now, anyway, with the baby. You settle down onto him, as he lets you take the lead for now. It’s easier this way, easier for you to adjust to him, to get used to this, and he gives you all the time you need to settle as you sink down onto his cock.

“Alright, I’m… I’m ready,” you say, once you’ve adjusted to the feeling of his cock filling you. Dunban leans in, kissing your neck, as he shifts into an easier position. With his good hand, he holds you steady, pulling back so that he can thrust up into you. He falls in rhythm, slamming up into you, and it’s all you can do to hold steady. He’s so big, so big inside of you, stretching you out with each thrust. You feel as though he’d rip you in half if he didn’t give you the chance to adjust, but you love every second of it. It’s an absolute bliss, having his cock inside of you, filling you. You’ve missed this feeling, and can’t wait until he can take your cunt again without risk of hurting the baby. Even like this, he has to be a bit careful, and watch what direction he’s thrusting in. Of course, he’s skilled, talented, and it’s no trouble for him to do so. As he fucks you, he looks down, watching you. The way your body moves, reacting to his movements, loving every second of having him inside of you. 

Your husband is perfect, and you love getting to spend this time with him. Riding his lap like this feels just like old times. So much has happened, so quickly, and you couldn’t be happier. But this takes you right back to that first time, to the way he teased you and drove you mad. You couldn’t have guessed it would all lead to this, to being his wife, to having him all to yourself and bearing his child. But you couldn’t be happier. As he thrusts up into you again and again, it’s only a matter of time before you reach your peak. You come, crying out his name, as it is all finally too much for you. He doesn’t stop, not even as you come down from your climax, until he’s there as well. He comes inside of you again, filling your ass with his come, and falling back as he’s finally spent. You fall into bed beside him, looking up and panting, as he wraps his arm around you.

You’re pretty sure this is what perfect feels like, if perfect is a feeling. You love Dunban, and love the life you have ahead of you.


End file.
